In vehicle, engine and transmission designs today, many fluid pumps are used for pumping of fluids to engine, transmission systems and transfer cases. In the past, these pumps typically have been mechanical in many locations on the engine, such as the engine oil pump, for instance. Typically, it was believed that such pumps were critical to the operation of the vehicle and that mechanical operation of these pumps was more reliable than electrical pumps. Therefore, when designing transmissions or engines, for instance, it is necessary to design mechanical drives connected to the engine operating system, and provide attachments and porting for taking the oil from the oil pan and into the engine lubricating system. Mounting flanges are required for operative pumping of oil flow from the reservoir to the pump for pumping to the final destination. Inlet and outlet porting for the pump is typically contained in the pump housing, taking up valuable real estate.
In recent years, vehicle designs have advanced in many areas. For instance, electrical components have become increasingly more reliable. This has led to more usages of electrical components in vehicles. Weight considerations, specifically reduction in weight, has become increasingly important. This has led to a desire to simplify operations in design and manufacture, and use lighter weight components wherever possible. Additionally, size and space saving considerations have required many design changes in vehicles today. Also, mechanical operation does not readily allow for or demand pumping operations that are desirable in today's operating environment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pumping apparatus which will not require mechanical operation and which requires little or no design changes or additional space for simplifying of the pumping of oil or other fluids in today's vehicles.